parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 1
Here is the first part of Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad. Cast (The Rayman Cast as Thomas and Friends Characters) *Rayman as Thomas *Clark as Henry *Globox as Gordon *Polokus as James *Baby Globox as Percy *Murfy as Toby *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Diesel 10 *Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Cosmo (Sonic) as Annie and Clarabel (with Britanny, Becky, and Beatrice) *Raving Rabbids as Troublesome Trucks *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Coaches as Themselves *and more (The Casey Jr Cast as Shining Time Station Characters) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) as Mr. Conductor - (Both wise, clever, kind, and cheeky) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) Person 1 - (Both wise, kind, funny, clever, and smart) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Person 2 - (Both clumsy) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Person 3 - (Both pompous and proud) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Person 4 - (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Patch - (Both small and smart) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 5 - (Both wonderful) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Mutt - (Both Western and Kind) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 6 - (Both Wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 7 - (Both Wise) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Stacy Jones - (Both beautiful and crush on Casey Jr. and Mr. Conductor) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grandpa Stone *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer, American Folklore, Stick To It, Don't Give Up, and American Legends) as Billy Twofeathers *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 10 *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 11 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 12 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 13 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 14 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Person 15 *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 16 *Emma (from Jim Button) as Person 17 *Jason (from Back of The Knodilike) as Person 18 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Person 19 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 20 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 21 *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Person 22 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Person 23 *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Person 24 *Pufle (Steam Train) as Person 25 *Willson (from Chuggington) as Person 26 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 27 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Person 28 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Person 29 *Dougal Train (from Dougal) as Person 30 *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Person 31 *Speedy Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 32 *and more Transcript *Casey Junior: Hello, I'm Casey Junior, and I shall tell you a story about heroes, trains far apart, and the magic pathway's railroad, which bring them together. *(in the tunnel, a 2-4-0 circus engine, with an engineer on board, blows his whistle as he speeds out) *Casey Junior: Every story, like a railroad, has main heroes. Meet Rayman, he's the main hero, with his engine. *Rayman: (on Prince Thomas, blows the whistle, and happily waves) Hello. *Casey Junior: But they're running a little late today. (Prince Thomas rolls by his coaches and caboose) This is the island of Namyar where Rayman and his friends live. It's at one end of my special universe. *Polokus: (on King James) Hello there, Rayman. *Rayman: Hi, Polokus. How's things going? So well, I guess. (as Globox on King Gordon, Clark on King Henry, Murfy on King Toby, and Baby Globox on Prince Percy, pass by with their coaches and freight cars) *Casey Junior: (as Rocket Robot on Wheels on his bus, Baby Globox, Clark, Globox, and Rayman on Prince Percy, King Henry, King Gordon, and Prince Thomas puff by each other with their coaches and freight cars and blow their whistles) I like it helping out here. By the iinvitation of Stu Pickles, of course. *Globox: (on board King Gordon with two gray and blue coaches, three pullmans, a blue and gray coach, and four pullmans) Five, six, seven, eight. (as Rayman and Prince Thomas pull into the station) *Rayman: Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Globox. That's a good globber. *Globox: I'm counting how many seconds you're late. Now, um, what does that sign say? *Rayman: Namyar Railway, Really Reliable, and Right on Time, Signed Head of The Railway, Sir Stu Pickles. *Globox: But you weren't on time, little Rayman. *Rayman: And you're being bossy, Globox. (Globox chuckles) Now, please, excuse me. I'll be meeting Casey Junior. He will look after us, while Sir Stu Pickles takes a much needed holiday. *Globox: Well, I think we can take care of ourselves. *Grogh: (on board King Diesel 10 as they speed through the station, scaring Rayman, Thomas, Globox, and Gordon) Get out of my way! I have unfinished buisness here. And I want to finish it FAST! *Globox: (as his teeth chatter) Grogh the Hellish is back! (screams) *Rayman: (angrily) Yes, ten out of ten. For devious deeds, and throttle strength. A blast from the past, who hates main heroes. *Globox: Well, maybe, we do need Casey Junior here, after all. Hmm? On time. Oh... *Casey Junior: At the other end of my universe, far away across oceans of time, up and over Frisco mountain, and hidden deep in the valley, is my hometown, Fantasyland. *Singer: Every now and then, (as the next shot focuses on Fantasyland) There appears a sign, (as Rusty sweeps up the mess) That points just round the bend, (as Casey Junior carries a flower and a box of chocolates) To a place you'll find, (as Toyland Express puts coins in for the engine kids to ride on the funrides) Covered in clover, (as Shawn couples up City of Truro to five chocolate and cream colored coaches) The magic comes over you, (as Harry Hogwarts gets City of Truro fired up and fuelled) Showing up right on time, (Rustee Rails puts the Shakespeare Express headboard and headlamps on City of Truro) This is your shining time, (Johnny blows City of Truro's whistle) Climbing through stars to, (City of Truro pulls out of the station for Dinsford) your own cloud nine, Soft strokes of lightning, Paint the skies brightening, Up all your shining time. (as Casey gives the box of chocolates and flower for Tillie) *Casey Junior: (as Prince Thomas whistles when he passes by) And by the way, I think that you may want to help me and Rayman somewhere in this story. *Rayman: (while piloting Prince Thomas) Hmm... If Grogh has unfinished buisness, he's sure got to have some trouble, right around the corner. *Polokus: (in his house, is being bothered by a fly) Sandal, fly! Flee, fly! Shoo, fly! That's it! Rather still, buzz off! (sees Prince Thomas bumping into the buffers) *Rayman: Botheration! *Polokus: You weren't concentrating, Rayman. Lucky for you, that the buffers were there. *Rayman: That is what buffers get used for, to stop engines from crashing. What do you think you are doing in the shed, Polokus? *Polokus: I'm feeling a little blue, which isn't so hot when you're red. I was so bad that Stu Pickles had told to think about all the ways I could be really useful, then I could come out again. *Rayman: He's just getting to make this a better railway for steam engines. *Polokus: Uh, Casey. *Rayman: Sir Stu Pickles says... The harder we work, the less he needs diesels to help. *Grogh: Help you?! (laughs as Rayman and Polokus gasp) You'll always need help! Because heroes and steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn out hunks of metal, and could not hurt a fly. *Polokus: No, we're not. *Grogh: Yes, you are. *Polokus: Aren't. *Grogh: Are! Now , I've come back, to find a lost barbarian girl and steam engine. I'm gonna destroy her, and dominate you, and then, you'll be nothing but useless scrap. Right, Pinchy? (laughs) *Polokus: Big bully. Sting off! *Rayman: (as he and Prince Thomas set off with Grogh and King Diesel 10) Well, we are really useful heroes. You won't dominate us. And you won't destroy her. We won't let you! Neither will Casey Junior! I'm off to fetch him! *Polokus: What lost engine? *Tootle: (hears a whistle noise) There Ivor, paint jobs finished. I reckon Fantasyland has the best welcome sign of any town in our valley. (Ivor barks) Well I'm glad you agree; Johnny's old map sure helped a lot (Ivor barks) He's on his way back now, is he? You hear that train whistle sooner than it hears itself. *(City of Truro's whistles blow as his wheels pound the track. He has come home from Dinsford back to Fantasyland. Johnny waves to Blue and Huey as he passes by and City of Truro arrives right on time) *Johnny: Fine work, Tootle. *Tootle: Thanks. Oh, I've been looking at your map. What are these mysterious shadowy lines doing on it? They look like strait railroad tracks, but, I can't see any tracks around here, except the ones that you travel on. *Johnny:: It's a mystery, it's what makes this land so. *Tootle: Magical? *Johnny: Yes. *Tootle: Well, I'd better be off to Muffle Mountain; I promised Uncle Jebidiah that I'd clean out his yard today *Johnny: Does Uncle Jebidiah every give you a smile? *Tootle: No, but he doesn't bother my horse earthier. Which means I don't think he's a bad man, I think he's just sad. *Casey Junior: I didn't know that in Muffle Mountain, there was a secret that Jebidiah had shared, only with his childhood friend, Zephie. *Jason: One day Zephie, a magical girl will appear with a magical engine. I'll have to take care of her. And one day, I'll get the girl to drive the engine, and I'll take you with me. *Zephie: Promise you will, Yoshi, promise. *Jason: I promise. *Casey Junior: This engine was titled to the magic, that held these worlds together, but only Jebidiah knew that. *Tillie: (picks up the telephone) Hello, York manager Tillie speaking. Oh yes, the ten fifteen from Colonna to Fantasyland is right on schedule. The ten o'clock from London is leaving now. Oh Johnny, I found this child's drawing in an old locker in the lost and found. Look as the signature, Johnny… Jebidiah. It's hard to believe Jason could have every looked that happy *Johnny: Oh, Jebidiah had a wonderful smile, and he loved railroading too. *Jebidiah: How did you find me here?!! *Tootle: I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago, but I would never tell anybody. *Jebidiah: See that switch on the wall? Flip it on. *Tootle: (sees an engine called Princess Lady and a girl named Barbara) I've guessed there was something mysterious about this Mountain. *Jebidiah: Yeah, all mountains had their secrets, Tootle. Shouldn't surprise that your idea. *Tootle: Should I help you, Jebidiah? *Jebidiah: Sure. You can help me dust her off. (introduces Tootle to Barbara and Princess Lady) This engine's name is Princess Lady and this is her engineer, Barbara. *Tootle: Why are they locked up? *Jebidiah: They aren't, they're safe from harm. Long ago, I made a mistake as their own care-taker. An evil villain and diesel found Barbara and Lady, and threatened to kill them. They chased them, used up all the coal, made them go too fast, and they crashed them. I've brought her here, and tried my best to fix, but have not up been able to, all except for the mistake I made, and then haven't been able to, bring them to life, to make some steam. Tootle, they're as precious as gold. Category:UbiSoftFan94